ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic: Max Justice/Metal Sonic
This is the tenth issue of the series Sonic: Max Justice. Transcript Something that can only see in black and red is switched on. It looks around and begins staring at Eggman, who is washing his hands when he turns and notices it. *'Eggman:' Gah! Eggman stares in confusion at it for a few seconds. *'Eggman:' Oh, you're scared me! warn me next time you boot yourself up, okay? Ha! Now to see what you can do. Tell me... who are you? *'Metal:' I am Sonic the Hedgehog. *'Eggman:' Hm... let me phrase that a little differently. What are you? *'Metal:' I am Eggman Robot Model 51. I am made to serve. *'Eggman:' Good. Metal, still laying down, once again looks around and grabs a wrench on the table next to him. Eggman runs over and takes it from him. *'Eggman:' Hey, hey, hey! Can't have you getting too smart and becoming self-aware on me, now can we, Eggman Robot Model 51? *'Metal:' (sneakily lying) Yes. *'Eggman:' Now, let's do some tests. Sit up for me. He gets up. Eggman gives him some orders and he obeys each one. *'Eggman:' Look up... look down... shake your head... reach out your arms... kick... now, Eggman Robot Model 51... stand. Metal gets up and, for the first time, is fully revealed to the reader. *'Eggman:' Wonderful! you're fully intact Eggman Rob... you know what, I'm sick of saying that already. Let's keep it simple. You... are Metal Sonic! *'Metal:' I am Metal Sonic. I quite enjoy the sound of that. Though, tell me... why am I not simply Sonic? *'Eggman:' Well, there already is a Sonic. If there were two Sonics, it'd be rather confusing, no? *'Metal:' So if there was only one I would be Sonic? *'Eggman:' I, uh... I suppose... Why are you asking? *'Metal:' Just wondering. That's all... It suddenly cuts to Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Sonic is messing around with a paddle ball. *'Sonic:' Do you see this? do you see what I'm doing? That is how boring it is. I've stooped to the level of using a paddle ball for entertainment... and that's starting to be boring. *'Tails:' Uh... maybe we could fight a bad guy? *'Sonic:' What bad guy? Eggman and his crew haven't done anything for days. *'Knuckles:' Actually I'm pretty sure it's that Musk guy who's in charge. *'Sonic:' I honestly don't care... *'Tails:' What about the people who don't work for Musk? Like Sara the Skunk or Rouge the Bat. *'Sonic:' Oh yeah, what're they up to? *'Knuckles:' Isn't one of them in jail? I feel like I read that somewhere. Wait, both of them are in jail. *'Sonic:' This is probably the only time in history that I actually want a criminal to show up... I might need to get more enemies. Well, turn on the news, I guess. Maybe there's something entertaining there... Knuckles switches the TV on to the news. *'Tyler:' This is Tyler Storm reporting on one of the most dangerous situations I've ever seen! from what it seems, there is a mechanical hedgehog attacking the city and it... Metal crashes down right behind Tyler who begins screaming. Metal rushes for the camera as it suddenly cuts to the technical difficulty sign. *'Tails:' Huh... *'Sonic:' Am I just really egotistical or did that guy look like me? *'Tails:' It legit looks like you. *'Sonic:' I thought so... *'Knuckles:' Is nobody gonna bring up the fact Tyler may actually be dead...? *'Sonic:' Nah, I'm sure he's fine. But this is so messed up! A robot me! *'Knuckles: '''I know! I should have a robot me too! *'Tails:' Yeah, having a robot you is awesome! *'Sonic:' Not the point I was trying to make. It cuts to Metal, who is continuing his rampage. He punches a building hard enough to break a large chunk of it. A rock begins falling and a little girl cowers in fear when she realizes it's about to land on her. Luckily, when she opens her eyes, Knuckles has caught it. He smiles at the girl who smiles back before running off. Knuckles places the rock down as the other two come in and stand beside him. *'Sonic:' So have either of you guys spotted him yet? *'Tails:' I have. *'Sonic:' Where? Tails points up and it's revealed Metal is hovering right above them. * '''Sonic:' Oh.